


马尔福庄园今天闹鬼了吗？

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 马尔福庄园今天闹鬼了吗？闹了哦。马尔福庄园今天闹鬼了吗？没有哦，鬼魂回娘家啦！





	马尔福庄园今天闹鬼了吗？

德拉科觉得庄园最近很不对劲，他觉得有鬼魂潜入马尔福庄园了！不然要怎么解释他的书房和卧室的门窗总是莫名其妙地自己开开关关？他看书的时候窗户总会悄悄地打开，微风带着马尔福庄园花园里的花香钻进他的书房；有时睡前他忘记关窗，窗帘总是被夜晚的凉风吹着在空中飘啊飘，但是他第二天醒来发现他的窗户关得好好的！

最可怕的是他的被子！虽然德拉科从小学习礼仪，讲究一个坐有坐相站有站相，但是睡觉的时候可没有人管你，就算睡得七仰八叉也不会被人看见，而关系亲近到能看见他这副睡姿的人自然也不会介意。而最近他的被子总是服服帖帖地呆在他身上，不管他那小腰扭成了几度，不管他的睡姿是仙女飞天还是九天揽月还是金鸡独立，绿色的丝缎被子都是平平整整地包着他，只露出一颗金灿灿发际线堪忧的好看的小脑袋。

哈利也深感诧异，他和德拉科睡在一起后才知道这个表面光鲜亮丽的男人私底下睡相有多糟糕，他常常睡着睡着发现德拉科滚到了自己身边。

最近事态要脱离自己的掌控了，因为这个鬼魂现在不只开门关窗拉被子，他/她现在开始在庄园里捣乱了！德拉科时常会发现小精灵送来的咖啡是浓缩不加糖的，他当下吐得满桌子都是；再比如蛋糕的奶油是黑胡椒味的，又或者时常有纸鹤出现在他的书桌上。不得不说，那个纸鹤，挺丑的，肥肥的，飞起来的时候摇摇晃晃下一秒可能就要鹤毁纸亡！

德拉科决定不再坐以待毙了，他买来麻瓜世界里的通灵板，坐在书房的地上看着使用说明。

“你在干什么，德拉科？”哈利走了过来站在他身后，“通灵板？你想玩通灵游戏？”

德拉科把通灵板摆正，从盒子里拿出用来圈出字母的塑料道具端端正正地摆在中央，伸出手指搭在上面。

“你愿意陪我玩吗？”德拉科嗓子有些紧，他拿不准这个鬼魂是恶是善。

“行吧，闲着也是闲着，”哈利耸了耸肩在德拉科对面盘腿坐下，像德拉科一样伸出手指放在上面，“你来问吧。”

德拉科清了清嗓子，神色有些紧张，沉默了一会才问出第一个问题。

“房间里，现在有鬼魂吗？”

两人的手指搭在那个黑色的塑料板上，同样紧张期待地看着那块塑料小板缓缓移动，从通灵板的中央移向了板子左上方——写着Yes的角落。

哈利能明显感到德拉科浑身一颤抖，他警惕地抬头看了看四周，书房里三面都是装着满满当当的古书的书架，仅有的几扇窗户也被厚实的窗帘遮住了，光线很难透进来，一时间房间里竟然也生出了几丝诡异阴冷。

哈利毫不掩饰地嘲笑着德拉科，说他在霍格沃茨见了七年幽灵现在却仍害怕地瑟瑟发抖。

“怕什么！我可不信这儿的鬼魂能有血人巴罗可怕！你瞧你那个怂样哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“我才没有害怕！我没有害怕！！”德拉科大声地喊了两嗓子给自己壮胆，故作镇定地问出了第二个问题：“那...那些窗户是你关上的吗？”

故作镇定的德拉科还是被他的破音给出卖了，一瞬间，马尔福庄园里响起了一道类似公鸭嗓的声音但很快就被德拉科恢复正常的声音盖过去了。

哈利很想捶地板，他真的要被德拉科现在这副怕的不行却任然假装自己无所畏惧山崩于前也面不改色的样子笑死了（笑到头掉.jgp）！哈利抬头眨了眨眼睛，因为手指不能离开通灵板他也就不能擦去此刻眼角的泪水。

“不行了不行了，德拉科，我要被你笑死了！你能不能勇敢一点！你当初可是能和霍格沃茨的幽灵亲密接触的啊！！”

答案很显然还是Yes。德拉科眨了眨眼睛，他不安地扭了扭身子，皱着眉思考了一会，接着问出了第三个问题。

“门也是你关上的吗？”

“怎么？你是觉得马尔福庄园还有两个幽灵？跟家养小精灵一样一个帮你关门一个帮你关窗？请问您脑子正常吗？你晃晃脑子能不能听见海浪的声音？”

德拉科红了脸，仍然是Yes的答案让他觉得自己侮辱了自己的智商：马尔福庄园怎么可能有两个幽灵嘛！又不是家养小精灵还分门别类帮你做事儿！

“你为什么要待在我家里？你是马尔福家的人吗？”

“一次只能问一个问题，德拉科，你得重新再问一遍。”

“好吧好吧，你为什么要待在我家里？”

那块寂静多年的黑色小板板终于开始移动了！德拉科瞪大了眼睛看着它向下面的字母区域移去；而哈利扭着脖子试图分辨哪些倒着的字母分别是哪个，拼出来的单词又是什么。

“F...O...R...F...U...N...For fun？For fun！”德拉科看了哭笑不得，这个鬼魂怎么这么有意思呢？来他们家里不为吓人（但是其实把德拉科吓得不行）只为了好玩。

有病吧？德拉科撇了撇嘴，敢情马尔福庄园是出了个皮皮鬼？还是个看不见的皮皮鬼？？整天以整蛊为乐？看来是时候给马尔福庄园加上防幽灵系统了！他家可不是随随便便谁都能进来的！等等！德拉科瞪大了眼睛，如果，这个鬼魂不是从外面进来的呢？

“你是马尔福家族的人吗？”

塑料板慢慢移向了Yes，德拉科在心里思考着这是那个马尔福家族的童心未泯的老祖宗从画像上偷溜下来和他这个不知道曾了多少代的小辈开玩笑。在最后关头塑料板板却突然移向了No，这可把德拉科吓了一跳。

“最后一个问题，你叫什么名字？”

“马尔福你脑子里是塞了芨芨草吗！问名字是大忌！！大忌！！”

幽灵没有回答德拉科。

 

晚上。

德拉科躺在床上，带着眼罩深思熟虑。

“你怎么还不睡觉！快点睡觉啦！”哈利躺在他身边催促着他。

“其实你也是很想进马尔福族谱的吧，哈利？”

“切，才没有，进不进你们族谱对我有什么影响！快点关灯睡觉啦！”

“我会想办法让你在族谱上并列在我旁边的。好了，可以给我一个晚安吻吗？”

哈利侧身在德拉科唇上轻点。

他的唇像冷水似的，刺骨寒冷。德拉科心想。

“对了，我已经知道在马尔福庄园的幽灵是谁了。”

“真的？”哈利转过身看着德拉科。

“真的。晚安，哈利。”

 

 

 

德拉科拿着一束百合，低头温柔地看着哈利。

“喏，给你的，谢谢你昨天陪我玩游戏。”

“嘿！这有什么，又不是什么大事！”哈利若无其事地说着。

“我把你的名字加到马尔福的族谱上了，费了些功夫，用了几个黑魔法，你可不要告诉别人啊。尽管你从来没有说过你想要进族谱，没有说过你爱我，但我知道你爱我。我很抱歉现在才发现，哈利。我应该早早就看出来的，我们之间那些吵架现在怎么看都像调情，那些打架怎么看都像是我们在找借口进行肢体接触。我早就该知道而不是通过那些纸鹤才......猜出来是谁。”德拉科单膝跪在哈利身前，把花放在地上，“你是我这辈子最爱的人，嫁给我好吗？”他吻向了墓碑上的照片，照片里的哈利笑得温暖腼腆。

“我愿意，德拉科！你也是我最爱的人，你是我终其一生的暗恋。”哈利蹲在德拉科身边，吻向他流下的泪水，“哭什么啊，我会一直陪着你的。”

冰凉的唇贴上德拉科的脸颊，是和昨晚一样的刺骨寒冷。

照片底下有一行字。

哈利·波特 1980.7.31—1998.5.2

 

 

很久很久之后，巫师们举行了一场各个家族族谱的展示，很多人对于马尔福的族谱深感疑惑：明明他们最后一任家主终身未娶，可是为什么他的伴侣竟然还是救世主哈利·波特呢？

关于这件事，赫敏·格兰杰做出了回应，她说德拉科·马尔福是哈利·波特终其一生的暗恋，而哈利·波特也是德拉科·马尔福终身未娶的原因。

马尔福庄园今天闹鬼了吗？没有哦，哈利带着德拉科回格里莫广场12号看望小天狼星了。


End file.
